


Right in the Healz

by inkandpencil



Series: De Spirits Guide Ya [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, The true start of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: A seasoned Troll Shaman, Ayaji nearly comes face to tusk with death. But that's the balance of life, and he can resign himself to it if needs be. But sometimes the Spirits have other plans. And sometimes da healz come from unexpected sources.





	

The battle had been tougher than he'd expected and though Ayaji had come out the victor, it had been close. As it was, he bore injuries bad enough to make him worry.

He'd found himself a quiet, hidden spot and managed to conjure the totems to aid in healing. Then, he settled in to meditate and do what he could to keep conscious.

He heard movement pass him on more than one occasion and hoped each time that either he was hidden well enough or that the passer-by simply did not notice him.

As he meditated, he discovered that one of the blades that had pierced and cut him had been poisoned, so the totem was only able to keep him alive. He had no antidote for the poison, either.

He was beginning to resign himself to death when he heard a large beast approaching. It stopped and he began to pull himself from his meditation. If he was going to die by another's hand, he wanted to go down fighting!

But it wasn't the blow of a weapon he felt on his shoulder. Instead, it was a gentle touch, followed by the warmth of healing. He was far enough out of his meditation to slowly crack open an eye. Before him was no member of the Horde. No, the one healing him was a Draenei female!

Both of his eyes opened at that, taking in her appearance. He wanted to remember her, in case they were ever in the same battle. He would do what he could to make sure she came out unscathed. Or as much as possible.

Pale glowing eyes flicked to his face and she gasped, those eyes going wide in immediate fear. But he only moved just enough to give her a slow nod of thanks before closing his eyes again. He hoped his show of trust would ease her fear. When the healing did not stop immediately, he figured it must have.

It was a few more moments before the healing sensation faded and her touch left him. He waited until he'd heard her get back on her mount and ride away before opening his eyes once more. Reaching up, he placed his hand on his shoulder, covering the place she had touched to heal him.

She was a Draenei Priest.

But she'd seen him near death and had stopped to heal him.

He would remember her kindness and return it, should he ever get the opportunity.


End file.
